Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 April 2016
04:08 chat is rip 04:24 Yer ass is rip. 04:37 Oh finally 04:37 I LIVE 04:37 Ayano do you live 04:37 huh 04:37 wh 04:37 Yey 04:37 Did you see the image I sent you 04:38 ye 04:38 Yey 04:38 Happy birthday, den 04:48 Do I smell someone's birthday? 04:48 Hey, uh. 04:48 Alice, right? 04:48 I keep forgetting your name. 04:48 Yes. ^u^ 04:50 Let's see... 04:52 * Rebun123 falls down 04:52 * Rebun123 gets into a hole 04:58 Anybody have a ha'penny? 04:59 isnt it ben's birthday 04:59 oh ben is here 04:59 BEN 04:59 BEN 05:01 Yes it is. 05:02 oh 05:02 shiT 05:02 //RUNS 05:03 dun kick me pls ;; 08:15 MIKE YOU ASS 08:22 XD 08:22 * MikeSulpher throws Josh into pm 08:22 * Chaotic Chrome violently throws mike in pm 08:22 FUCK 08:23 LATE 08:23 LOL 08:23 fack CHU 08:53 mike 08:53 i will killllll u 09:00 l o l 09:27 chat is so ded 09:27 i cri 09:27 i've been out all day 09:28 and i have two photoshoots today 09:28 i already went to one 09:28 and i have one coming up at like 5:30 09:28 im hype 09:28 i did a casual one earlier 09:29 and now i'm doing a film noir/crime investigation one later 09:29 >now 09:29 * Arca Asami intense excitement 09:31 i also am intensely cleaning my room 09:31 so ye 09:45 //inhales 09:45 that background doe 10:16 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 10:16 hi :3 10:16 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 10:16 hi 10:17 Sketch added in a beautiful background! 10:17 oooh sketch i love the new gradient 10:17 I love it. 10:17 It's amaaazziiiing. 10:17 bruh someone told me that all religions except for his are bullshit 10:19 inb4 ark 10:19 wha 10:19 Did you guys know that I'm half Mexican? 10:19 no i didn't 10:19 and aquua, wot 10:20 my mother is Mexican 10:20 Well, she was born in Mexico 10:20 and lived there for a while before coming to Newfoundland 10:20 he said something like that last night rite 10:21 he might have 10:21 gtg 10:21 Bye ;-; 10:21 bye 10:22 ;~; 10:23 Aaa. 10:23 I have to keep the lights off so no one knows I'm down here, 10:23 fAMILY IS STILL HERE. 10:23 * Discorded9534 screams. 10:24 when my teacher doesn't want me to go on any sites when im using my laptop 10:24 I remember when Ark posted that porn link in main 10:24 i take a screenshot and put that up when she comes by 10:24 and i use other websites 10:24 s a v a g e 10:24 hue 10:24 And wha 10:25 nothing 10:25 its something smart i do 10:25 i do smarth shit sometimes 10:25 >smarth 10:25 samrt 10:25 ff 10:26 what is ass juice 10:27 is it sweat from our ass 10:27 or is it pisss? 10:27 explain to me ples 10:28 gtg 10:28 brb 10:28 gonna do a heist 10:28 yeet 10:28 the big one 10:28 YEET IN MY ASS 10:28 a random sketch has appeared. 10:29 Sketch, I love the new background 10:29 thanks. 10:31 Ooh, noice colors and background. 10:32 Them colors are gonna fucking confuse me 10:32 shshs Jen. 10:32 I will not shshs 10:33 do eet. 10:33 no 10:34 SKETCH! 10:34 PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! 10:34 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 10:35 * SketchNebula hugs back 10:36 HUGS FOR THE GREAT SKETCHNEBULA! 10:36 Nooow. 10:36 Back to GTA 10:38 Sketch, are you having a good time and not a bad time? :3 10:39 yeah. 10:39 i think. 10:40 Oh? 10:47 back 10:47 sketch when did you update yer colors 10:47 * Mr.Cowhat77 uses special attack: hug. 10:47 earlier. 10:47 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow. 10:48 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 10:48 oh ASHIT I HAVE TO GO 10:48 ;-; 10:50 COWHAT 10:50 DON'T STEAL MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! 10:51 I CAN STEAL YO ATTACK IF I WANT 10:51 I THE GREAT MICHAEL WORKED REALLY HARD TO LEARN THAT SPECIAL ATTACK! 10:51 RAGGGHHH!!! 10:51 AND SO DID I 10:51 SKETCH, THEY STOLE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! 10:51 RRRAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 10:52 im a male btw. 10:52 I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THAT ATTACK AND I WON'T LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU STEAL IT!!! 10:52 I WILL SLAP YOU IN THE FACE!!! 10:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 uses attack: slap. 10:53 AND I THE GREAT MICHAEL WILL STAB YOU IN THE FACE!!!!!! 10:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 slaps Mike. 10:53 * MikeSulpher grabs Cowhat and sLAMS THE KNIFE INTO HIS FACE 10:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 dies 10:54 you killed your own brother. Happy now? 10:54 * MikeSulpher throws his body into the ocean. 10:54 YES. 10:54 (kappa) 10:54 oh 10:54 well 10:54 imma just go now, seeing that you don't love me ;-; 10:56 Cowhat pls 10:56 big ;-; 10:56 shit. 10:58 I CAME UP WITH THAT SPECIAL ATTACK >:c 10:58 MAKE UP YOUR OWN SPECIAL ATTACK 2016 04 17